Los dulces de la felicidad
by Carriette
Summary: Ken tiene un problema y se rehúsa a admitirlo. Mimi está enferma y se niega tajantemente a reconocerlo. Dos píldoras arreglarán tu ánimo, veinte te llevarán al hospital y cien a la morgue. — Reto para Proyecto 1-8. [Actualizado 04/08/13]
1. Hay un problema

Es primera vez que me atrevo a tocar a fondo esto de los trastornos psiquiátricos en una historia y dudo que lo vuelva a hacer. No al menos en un corto plazo.

**HikariCaelum** pidió un Ken/Mimi para el foro **Proyecto 1-8** y aquí lo cumplo, no podía juntarlos en circunstancias más… favorables. De segundo plano quería un KouSora, pero sigo dudosa de llegar a lograrlo más allá de insinuaciones…

No prometo más drama que con Canción para Mañana, pero de todos modos aviso que trataré temáticas delicadas tales como:

– Problemas psiquiátricos (trastornos de la personalidad, entre otros más.)

– Trastornos alimenticios

– Problemas conductuales

– Problemas sociales y familiares.

También advierto otras cosas como **lenguaje soez**.

Como siempre, **Digimon no me pertenece**, tampoco sus personajes.

Si no se sienten lo suficientemente fuertes para leer o no les gusta la temática o la pareja a tratar, por favor, no lean.

* * *

**Los dulces de la felicidad**

* * *

_**Pasivo–agresivo.**_

Sus ojos pasearon por la consulta y reposaron en la joven mujer que sostenía en su zurda un bolígrafo y con la diestra se apoyaba en la manga del sillón. De piernas cruzadas, cabello rubio recogido en una especie de tiara y la nívea piel despejada, esperaba respuestas, respuestas simples o de las escabrosas, pero él permanecía en su mutismo. Sus ojos azules escrutaban, a su vez, a la mujer frente a él.

No podía creerlo, estaba completamente resentido a abrir la boca y, sin embargo, sabía que debía hablar.

—Ichijouji-san, te pido que cooperes por favor.— La mujer se inclinó en su posición, pero el ojiazul no pronunció palabra alguna.

Llevaba media hora, quizás más en aquella consulta de paredes blancas, sentado en aquella silla, observaba los diplomas de la mujer, _psicóloga infanto-juvenil_, se le antojaba odiosa con sus preguntas, con sus ojos verde mar curioseando en él, como si quisiera obtener respuestas de un alma pérfida y depravada. Él le esquivó la mirada, completamente incómodo. Se removió en su asiento, como queriendo huir. Otro diploma, _psiquiatría infanto-juvenil_, otro de algo con trastornos de personalidad y vaya a saberse qué más.

—Ichijouji-san, por favor.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla por no decir nada ofensivo, ¿es que lo tomaban por loco para estar en esa repulsiva sala de muros blancos y plantas de interior? La mujer con la bata abierta y vestida con una franela azul cielo y jeans oscuros lo estaba intimidando, de algún modo. Alzó la cabeza, mirando el techo de vigas de madera a la vista, con un barniz café como el de la pesada puerta de la oficina con estilo occidental. Deseó un terremoto que echara abajo ese maldito techo y, si daba suerte, que una viga lo matase a él o a la intrusa terapeuta.

Quería salir corriendo, pero sus padres estaban invirtiendo ridículas sumas en un problema que él creía no tener. O en el peor de los casos realmente le pasaba algo, sin embargo estaba lo suficientemente aterrado como para siquiera decir nada.

—Comprendo que la primera vez estuvieras nervioso, la segunda vez hablaste ya algo, ¿por qué haces este retroceso en tu tratamiento, Ichijouji-san?

La pieza de Clara Schumann interpretada por Hélène Grimaud lo estaba poniendo nervioso, la voz de la soprano (¿o mezzosoprano?) lo estaba sacando de quicio, sentía la nuca empapada de sudor. Los ojos claros de la mujer lo seguían estudiando como si se tratara de una rata de laboratorio en medio de las pruebas, dijo algo que él no alcanzó a escuchar y siguió escribiendo. Ken se acomodó en su asiento casi en un respingo, suspirando resignado.

—¿Qué quiere que le diga?— Sentía la lengua pastosa, como si hubiese permanecido callado por años, _por siglos_.

—¿Qué crees que te pasa? ¿Estás triste? ¿Feliz? ¿Enojado? ¿Algo te falta?— Seguía tomando apuntes antes de llegar a una conclusión, fuera de que no era _tan _problemático como le hubo descrito en un informe la psicóloga de la consulta del hospital público.

—Yo estoy bien.— Mintió, _claro que había un problema_. —Soy una persona sin problemas.

—Todos tenemos problemas en algún momento de nuestras vidas, Ichijouji-san, absolutamente todos. Pero aquí estamos, para ayudarte a confrontarlos y superarlos. No te preocupes tanto, es natural en ustedes los jóvenes.

Ken sólo suspiró, frunciendo el ceño de manera demasiado notoria. La mujer lo apuntó en su fichero, sólo negando con la cabeza, ¿ella también lo creía un inepto?

—Hay algo que te da miedo afrontar, ¿verdad? Por eso eludes las situaciones difíciles o dolorosas, no te relacionas mucho con las personas y evitas, en lo posible, llamar la atención. Pero cuando eras un niño eras alabado por ser un genio y a ti parecía no incomodarte recibir toneladas de atención, pero si ahora una persona se preocupa de ti, entras en pánico.

Se sentía apabullado en su asiento, la voz suave de la mujer parecía _condenarlo_.

—Cerrando con que esta semana sufriste _otro_ ataque de pánico.

E iba a sufrir otro más si esa tortuosa sesión no terminaba de una vez.

La mujer suspiró algo derrotada, agarrando un talonario, escribiendo algo en él y entregándoselo con una nota adjunta. _Señores Ichijouji, cito a ustedes a la siguiente sesión. Dra. Orimoto._

—Pídele una cita a la recepcionista, para en dos semanas más. Nos vemos, Ichijouji-san.— Claudicó, guardando el fichero y sacando el del siguiente paciente. —Pasa a la farmacia de la entrada a pedir _tus medicinas_.

Se despidió de ella y salió, haciendo tal cual la mujer le había indicado y apresurándose en guardar los frascos con píldoras en su bolso. Salir a la calle era otro asunto estresante, por lo que se apresuró a caminar a casa, con la nota de su diagnóstico.

_«Trastorno de Personalidad por Evitación – Comportamiento Pasivo-Agresivo.» _Y dejó de leer lo demás, tentado a romper la nota y decirle a sus padres que todo iba _de perlas_, pero sabiendo que si mentía, su _querida_ doctora terminaría llamando a sus padres.

Ya no se trataba del caso de un _adolescente difícil_. Siguió caminando a casa, completamente molesto consigo mismo, por ser alguien tan "inepto". Sabía muy bien que su conducta cobarde lo estaba privando de demasiadas cosas, que estaba dañando sus relaciones interpersonales y que había causado hasta problemas en otras personas, personas a las cuales no deseaba causarles dolor alguno y sin embargo lo estaba haciendo. _Imperdonable._

_**Bulimia**_

Se quedó de pie ante la vitrina de la pastelería, ¡cuánto le apetecía comer una senda mordida que fuera de ese tentador pie de chocolate! ¡Pero no, no debía! Siguió caminando orgullosamente con la cabeza en alto, ¡conste que iba porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer!

_Y justo cuando ya había logrado calzarse esos hermosos pantalones de talle 0_. Maldijo entre dientes, ¡sus padres no sabían una mierda! Con su metro y cincuenta y cinco centímetros debía ser hermosa y delgada, nada de piel sobrante, nada de grasa, ¡debía ser hermosa ante todas las cosas! Mimi sentía una aversión casi tragicómica al hecho de engordar, al hecho de verse _fea_. La sola idea de ser horrenda le despertaba los peores llantos y las peores rabietas.

Por eso se había propuesto tan firmemente someterse a un tratamiento par adelgazar, pero llegaban periodos en los que sencillamente no aguantaba la _tentación_ de la _deliciosa_ comida, su conciencia parecía _desconectarse_ de sí y comía, comía como si de eso dependiera su vida, comía y comía hasta que le daban arcadas. Y la bendita, _bendita paz_. Se reía como desquiciada hasta que el raciocino llegaba otra vez a ella. Y se echaba a llorar, avergonzada, asqueada de sí misma. Para no perder los nervios, _fumaba_, dos paquetes en cinco días a veces, salía a correr por las mañanas antes de las clases y por las noches antes de dormir, iba al sauna de manera continua y tomaba cuanta píldora le aseguraban que servía como quemador de grasas o como inhibidor del apetito, ¡todo valía! Más de una vez se metió los dedos a la garganta tras comer, tras aquellos atracones y la paz regresaba a ella.

¡Desde luego que ella no tenía un problema! El problema lo tenían los demás por no comprender que ella deseaba ser delgada y hermosa por siempre, ¿por qué tenían que ser tan egoístas? ¿Por qué no, simplemente, la dejaban ser? Gente insulsa, _no tenían puta idea de nada_. Se detuvo otra vez en una de las vitrinas de un almacén de ropa, una marca famosa, la dichosa firma _Prada _y sueña con verse vistiendo el hermoso vestido negro y entallado que porta el maniquí.

Ella desearía ser tan delgada como el maniquí de la carísima tienda. Si no almuerza y ahorra el dinero entre clases, si evita gastar en transporte y va a pie, puede comprarse uno de esos hermosos vestidos. Aunque bastaría el simplemente pedírselo a sus padres, pero mamá no quiere que vista con algo tan osado, dejándola siempre con los bonitos y risueños conjuntos de _Burberry. _Ella desea ser tan hermosa y tan refinada como sus _idols_, como las estrellas del cine y la música.

Sí, a veces era algo absurdo, pero, ¡por Dios! _¡Cómo temía subir un __**asqueroso**__ kilo! _

Miró la hora, iba a tiempo aún, si bien pudo tomar el tren, caminar significaba un desgaste de energías y, por ende, de calorías. ¡Uno, dos! La belleza debe conseguirse _a como de lugar_.

Ha estado ayunando en los últimos dos días, sólo se ha permitido beber agua purificada, sólo agua y nada más que agua. Quizás esta noche se permita una ensalada. ¡No! No hay que comer de noche, que esas calorías no logran quemarse… ¡Mejor por la mañana! Medio pomelo, al almuerzo un plato de lechuga con algo de limón como sazonador. Iba bien con el régimen, quizás hasta podría permitirse comer un poco de filete de pavo, el más magro de todos.

Ya no mentía al respecto, al comienzo sí, decía que había comido con una amiga o algo así, en las mañanas decía que iba corta de tiempo para no desayunar y que _tomaría algo en el descanso_, cosa que naturalmente, nunca hizo. Y sus padres al comienzo lo vieron normal, ¡vamos! A los dieciocho años toda chica se mete en una dieta, no tiene problemas.

Su primer error fue no trancar la puerta esa vez, _papá la encontró de bruces sobre el retrete vomitando el almuerzo._ Se excusó esa vez, diciendo que estaba delicada del estómago, pero el cepillo de dientes en su mano la delató de inmediato. Y justo cuando ya no debía pelearle a los calambres causados por el hambre, cuando ya estaba acostumbrada.

Suspiró y se miró en otra vitrina otra vez, traía los ojos congestionados y desde hace tiempo venía estando con la voz desgarrada por culpa del esfuerzo de su garganta. Algo de colirio, un trago de agua y una capa de brillo labial para ocultar lo resecos que están.

_Se niega a admitir que está enferma_, tan enferma como nunca lo ha estado. Y es más, planea escaquearse de la sesión con la molesta terapeuta, ¡qué va a saber esa puta! Si sus padres no saben nada, ¡menos aún esa zorra rubia! Es hermosa, ¡no tiene que preocuparse de estos problemas de imagen! Gruñe y sigue caminando, pero le duele la cabeza. Desde luego, no lo atribuye a la fatiga, ¡esas son tonterías!

La vista se le nubla, pero sigue caminando, no, no es fatiga, no es culpa del ayuno, ¡_debe_ ser la falta de sueño, sí! Sigue caminando tan altiva como siempre, las piernas le tiemblan, está sudando frío y le da todo vueltas, ¡no importa, debe seguir caminando y demostrarle a esa perra que Mimi Tachikawa está perfectamente sana!

Y sin embargo sus piernas le fallan, no sostienen su peso y cae.

_**Reconocer el problema**_

Algo detuvo su caída, lo sabía.

—¡Mimi-san! ¿Estás bien?— Mimi estaba casi segura que conocía al dueño de esa voz. Abrió poco a poco los ojos y se encontró con una mirada azul que la observaba con preocupación. Intentó levantarse, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para abrir la boca o siquiera asentir o negar a la pregunta.

Ken pasó uno de sus brazos por el torso de la chica, alzándola al vuelo casi. La apoyó contra sí y como pudo se la llevó hasta una banca y rebuscó en su bolso hasta encontrar el pastelillo de arroz que su madre le había echado dentro en la mañana. Se lo ofreció, _parecía estar hambrienta._

Mimi había vuelto –más o menos– en sí, pero rechazó el alimento. Ken insistió un poco más, completamente avergonzado, ¿había sido en realidad inoportuno? Mimi tomó su botella de agua y se la acabó en un trago.

—Estoy gorda y debo hacer dieta.— Explicó, de manera inusualmente escueta.

El chico se sentó a su lado, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Gorda, ella? ¡Vaya tontería! Sacó el pastelillo de su envoltorio y lo partió a la mitad, concediéndole una a ella y quedándose con la otra en la mano.

—Pues al tomarte me pareciste liviana, casi ni debí esforzarme con traerte.— Sinceró, aunque estuviera completamente sonrojado y nervioso; debió hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tartamudear. —Por favor, come aunque sea una mordida. Son pastelillos integrales, menos grasa y más fibra, bah, e-esas cosas.

La ojimiel le miró dudosa un momento, tomando entre sus dedos el trozo del bocadillo ofrecido, mordiéndolo apenas, le dolía horrores tragar por culpa de las pocas úlceras causadas por tanto inducirse vómitos. Pero comió al final de cuentas.

—Es… curioso verte por estos lados, según Miyako-chan y Daisuke-kun no estás saliendo mucho de tu casa…— Tan inocente como siempre, al menos con eso.

—A-ah, sí, andaba haciendo algunos… trámites.— Cortó él, avergonzado.

De nuevo volvieron a callar, Mimi estaba muy concentrada en deglutir el pedazo de pastelillo de arroz, Ken sin saber a qué hora irse, esperando que ella al menos recuperase el color de la cara, porque dejarla así como así sería imperdonable. De pronto sonó su móvil, se apresuró a sacarlo del bolso, dejando caer de pronto uno de los frascos con "las píldoras de la felicidad", ordinariamente _Prozac_ para prevenir que se terminara trepando a la azotea y harto de todo se dejara caer sin más.

Mimi tomó el frasco, leyendo la etiqueta y devolviéndosela en silencio. Ken deseó que se abriera la tierra y lo tragara en ese preciso minuto. En cambio, ella, parecía tan tranquila como si hubiera leído el reporte del clima.

—Parece que vamos con la misma persona.— Sonrió ella, hasta con un dejo de dulzura. Ante la mirada azul, incrédula de sus palabras, Mimi sólo suspiró. —Mis padres también me envían con esa _horrenda mujer_, Ken-kun. Creen que estoy enferma, que estoy loca.

Ken permaneció en silencio, sin mirarla, sin alzar la vista del piso, avergonzado y abatido. Mimi siguió hablando como si él no estuviera allí.

—Claro, como la muy desgraciada es hermosa naturalmente, dice que soy bulímica. Quizás lo sea, ¡pero puedo ejercer control sobre mí misma!

Alzó bruscamente la cabeza, incrédulo, ¿la chica más inocente que conocía estaba con… ese problema? Era para no creerlo, sencillamente. Claro, no es que él estuviera exento de un problema terrible, pero siempre lo había estado minimizando.

Cayó en cuenta que estaba renegando de sí mismo, que estaba torturándose demasiado y que debería comenzar a cooperarle más a la doctora Orimoto si quería desprenderse de esas putas píldoras que lo traían en un eterno letargo. A veces pensaba que el letargo era mejor a la vergüenza, al sentimiento de inutilidad. Pero enfrentar la vida daba tanto miedo…

—Mimi-san… es obvio que… estás mal.— Articuló al fin, sin atreverse a mirarla. Le dolía, en alguna parte de su bondadoso ser, le dolía verla en ese estado, en negación.

¿Y no lo había estado él, en los últimos meses, en los últimos dos años? Suspiró y se quedó en silencio allí, mirándose las manos, cualquier cosa que lo tuviera distraído de sus pensamientos, pensamientos que amenazaban abrumarlo, ¡no le gusta sentir tal dolor!

—Vuelvo a casa.— Murmuró, levantándose de la banquilla.

—Espera.— Alegó la chica, tomándole del brazo. —Lo admito, Ken-kun, _estoy enferma, estoy asquerosamente enferma_. Pero…— Se le quebró la voz un momento, mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirar al chico, varios centímetros más alto que ella. —Estoy asustada, no quiero que piensen que estoy mal de la cabeza o algo así, es algo que escapa de mí… y-yo no quiero engordar ni volverme fea.

Lo meditó, meditó cuidadosamente lo que le confió ella y meditó lo que iba a decirle, ¿mentirle y decir que sólo era un cuadro nervioso? ¿Decirle la verdad y que ella lo creyera un pobre diablo, además de trastornado? Juzgó las posibilidades y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

—Comenzó como un cuadro de ansiedad, con algunos síntomas depresivos, estuve antes con otros terapeutas, pero nada… Mimi-san… _yo también tengo un problema_.

Y, mágicamente, el peso sobre sus hombros disminuyó al verbalizarlo.

La próxima vez, comenzaría a buscarle solución junto con la doctora Orimoto, sin duda alguna.

— **. . . —**

* * *

Se me hace raro hasta a mí que este par comience a confiar entre sí, pero más o menos logré encontrar "el pretexto". Tenía ganas de un drama que rayara en lo angst, sí, desde hace rato.

¿Por qué miss Tachikawa bulímica? Ni idea, lo hablé con una amiga (gracias Kanna por todo) y acordamos que el trastorno alimenticio que iría bien con nuestra princesa sería justamente el sufrir bulimia, la anorexia era demasiado fuerte para ella y el sufrir depresión o algún grado esquizoide no me lo veía en ella.

¿Y por qué TPE en Ken? No lo sé, me lo imagino, de alguna forma, ese tipo de persona que es casi alérgica a las relaciones interpersonales y que busca evadir por sobre todo las situaciones dolorosas o estresantes.

Algo sé del tema, no por nada me he pasado casi once años de mi vida (venga, la mitad) entre terapia y terapia con estos galenos medios raros –sin ofenderles a los futuros psicólogos, claro–.

¿El título? Coloquialmente llamamos así a los antidepresivos.

No estoy bajo el efecto de ningún psicotrópico, por si os queda la duda.

¡Gracias por leerme!

*** . Carrie.**


	2. Planteando soluciones

Aquí sí tuve que hurgar en cosas que, honestamente, quería dejar quietecitas. Aproveché un ataque depresivo para escribirlo. Mi beta brilla por su ausencia, así que ha de haber errores aunque lo revise como mala de la cabeza.

Abajito, advertencias antes de aventurarse.

Lo que podrán observar aquí es, principalmente:

– Problemas psiquiátricos (trastornos de la personalidad, entre otros más.)

– Trastornos alimenticios

– Problemas conductuales

– Problemas sociales y familiares.

También advierto otras cosas como **lenguaje soez**.

Como siempre, **Digimon no me pertenece**, tampoco sus personajes.

* * *

**Los dulces de la felicidad**

* * *

_**Hikikomori**_

—¡Me rindo contigo, por un demonio que _me rindo_! —más allá que furiosa, aquella voz femenina se oía herida, preocupada, cansada, _¡tantas cosas!_

—Hazlo, _nadie_ te obligó a venir en primera instancia. —La voz sonó irrealmente tranquila, como si no sintiera nada más además de los gritos de la fémina—. No vuelvas a importunarme, por favor.

—_¡Eres de lo peor! _—bramó una última vez.

Y tras un portazo, Koushiro observó a la chica irse a través de la ventana, entornando los ojos al reloj y volviendo al seguro encierro de su habitación; porque si no había salido de su casa en casi cuatro meses, no lo haría porque alguien lo forzara a hacerlo. No ahora, _no se sentía listo_. Ni para eso ni para tener contacto alguno además de las visitas ocasionales de Miyako o Sora, la primera cada vez más nerviosa y la segunda cada día más hundida en un pozo de tristeza. Él le había pedido expresamente a Taichi que dejara de intentar persuadirlo con eso de abandonar el encierro, los demás también estaban cansados de tratar con problemas propios y encima problemas de otros.

Si había pasado _lo de Sora_ para que se diera una especie de efecto dominó; primero Mimi había dejado de comer durante las reuniones, Ken siempre tenía excusas para faltar o llegaba cuando las reuniones habían casi finalizado y encima no emitía palabra alguna, Hikari constantemente estaba más en otra parte que allí con ellos, Yamato aún más taciturno, Miyako o andaba irritable o andaba en extremo sensible –hasta paranoica– y más de uno aseguró que en cualquier momento echaría a llorar, Takeru se mostraba casi agresivo y ni hablar de Daisuke… Koushiro miró por la ventana tras mover la cortina y volvió a irse a la cama, sin reparar en el desorden.

Alguna vez leyó algo que decía, más o menos, _«Japón presenta uno de los mayores índices de suicidio y enfermedades mentales, tales como depresión y diferentes tipos de trastornos anímicos y de la personalidad»_, no recordaba con claridad el origen de la frase, pero más o menos recordaba las tristes estadísticas, que de cada diez individuos, cuatro a cinco padecían o padecieron problemas así. Ni hablar de las altas tasas de suicidios y miraba de nuevo a su grupo próximo, de doce, tres presentaron problemas graves y otros cuatro problemas relativos a la salud mental leves. Koushiro suspiró, juntando sus frías manos sobre el pecho y quedándose largo rato mirando hacia el techo y sus formas, apenas programaba algunas cosas y volvía a la cama, haciendo con mucho una comida al día.

Y sin embargo había casos peores que el suyo, ¿alguien podía estar peor que él, con su claustro autoimpuesto?

Miró el calendario, ¿qué día era del mes?, ¿qué fecha era con exactitud? ¿Qué estación? Cuando se está encerrado en casa tanto tiempo _se pierde la noción del tiempo_.

Tal vez Miyako tenía razón y era un ser _de lo peor_, rechazando la ayuda de quienes le tenían cariño. La primera en desistir, perturbada por sus propios problemas, fue Hikari. Mimi lo había estado tratando hasta hace pocas semanas y hoy se había rendido Miyako, tras gritos y llantos. Sólo Sora seguía presente en la red de apoyo –por llamarlo de alguna forma–. De los chicos, Ken ni siquiera intervino –ya mucho con lo suyo tenía, ¿no?– Taichi y Yamato estuvieron insistiendo largamente –y Taichi lo hacía de vez en cuando aún–. Jyou, como de costumbre, estaba demasiado metido en sus propias obsesiones como para intentar un acercamiento. Y los demás, intentaban sólo "lo justo y necesario". Es que, si era honesto consigo mismo –o tenía la decencia de serlo alguna vez–, era sólo perder el tiempo.

Dos veces lo vio la psicóloga, pero tampoco fue de utilidad. Yoshie, desesperada, intentó convencerlo en más de una ocasión de que saliera de su cuarto a tomar aire, ¡si quiera que saliera a la puerta! Masami también ya había agotado sus fuerzas.

Sólo Sora seguía persistiendo en sus visitas, pese a que la pelirroja, de alguna manera, decía que aquellos estragos en el grupo fueron culpa suya.

Y Koushiro nunca respondía a esos lamentos, sólo se limitaba a escucharla hablar, sentado sobre su propio trasero, con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas, sin mirar realmente algún punto específico del espacio reducido que solía ser su alcoba, su único hábitat en esos últimos cuatro meses.

_Sí, era de lo peor._

_**Suicida**_

Lo intentó tan sólo tres veces, pero la última fue la que más bullicio causó, la que más repercutió, _la que más dolió_, a ella y a los demás. Si antes entre ella y Toshiko existía un mundo de distancia, ahora estaban _a galaxias_ enteras lejos. Sora estaba en casa, sedada con aquellos malditos tranquilizantes que la tenían como un guiñapo, pero al menos calmaban _los impulsos_. Sí, se sentía miserable, lo bueno del asunto –si es que tenía un lado "amable"– era el no sentir las ganas de correr a llenar la bañera y dejar caer algún artefacto eléctrico conectado y meterse allí.

De todos modos, Toshiko alejaba cualquier cosa que pudiera ser usada como un arma, ¡hasta los benditos alambres para los arreglos florales! Claro, no estaba mal puesto que fuera a cortarse las venas con alambres endebles o intentar construir una soga para colgarse del techo, ¡hurra!

La primera vez lo intentó encerrándose en casa, con todas las entradas de aire cerradas y abriendo una de las válvulas de gas, _una muerte indolora y sin mayor escándalo_, morir asfixiada sonaba tentador. Además del amago de incendio y pasar por descuido, no pasó nada. _Cometido fallado_.

La segunda fue un mes después del _incidente_ "escape de gas", fue más drástica, cortes. Cortes a lo largo, cortes profundos. Aún recuerda las manchas escarlatas en la baldosa blanca del baño y le dan escalofríos. Allí, Toshiko decidió que era hora de meterla en una terapia. Y la terapia implicaba fármacos. Nadie supo, salvo Yamato. Le costó caro, la relación se fue a la mierda de manera irremediable y no tardaron en romper luego de casi tres años de relación.

Y _la maldita tercera vez_. No tomaba los fármacos, los acumulaba hasta que fueran una cantidad sustanciosa y poder llevar a cabo su acometido. Pero aquellas _cuatrocientas _píldoras, entre antidepresivos y sedantes no fueron suficientes, esta vez fue Haruhiko quien la encontró completamente lívida en su habitación. Debió trancar la puerta si quería morir en paz.

_Tonterías_, pese a aquello, Sora pedía a gritos silenciosos ser salvada de su propia mente. Miraba ahora con expresión indeterminable las cicatrices de sus brazos.

La tercera vez se había hecho pública la "tragedia". Supo que Yamato y Taichi discutieron y hasta intercambiaron golpes, Mimi lloró y lloró hasta agotarse, que Jyou entró en una etapa más fuerte de su trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo… y de los demás no escuchó nada –o eligió el no hacerlo–.

Con ella en estado grave, en un coma inducido por los médicos, definitivamente un "algo" en su querido grupo _se rompió de manera definitiva_.

¿Habría pasado lo mismo si ese día no hubiera tomado _aquella_ decisión? Quizás sí, quizás no, porque cada cabeza es un mundo y tal vez aquel acto –_el acto cobarde_, como lo apodaba Taichi– sólo fue un catalizador, como cortar el cable equivocado, provocando que la bomba estallase antes de tiempo.

Se bajó las mangas de la blusa, hasta la mitad de las manos, se arregló apenas el cabello y miró la hora; era la hora de salir, la hora de ir a ver a alguien, alguien que la escuchaba quejarse y ella, a cambio, no le forzaba a mejorar, porque las cosas deben darse con reales intenciones.

¿Entonces ella no tenía reales intenciones de morir y tan sólo buscaba un escape al dolor?

Probablemente aquello era toda la verdad tras el asunto; no el cuadro clínico, sino que el real asunto de peso tras toda la secuencia de sucesos acaecidos en los últimos dos años.

_Ellos ya no eran los de antes._

_**Buscar una solución**_

Sus encuentros siempre eran iguales, él miraba a algún punto inexistente dentro de la habitación, ella hablaba un poco y luego se quedaba a su lado. Raras veces Koushiro se disponía a hablar y entonces Sora encontraba pequeños consuelos en esas charlas inconexas, en una ocasión podían hablar sobre el Digimundo –cerrado hasta nuevo aviso– como hablar de sociedad, clima y de aberraciones varias, en cada ocasión era un tópico diferente.

Mas, las cosas relativas a sus emblemas nunca se tocaron como tal; nunca se hablaron en plenitud, porque las palabras _duelen_. Porque duele admitir que, en realidad, estamos más que equivocados.

Sora lo sabe bien, Koushiro también. Esa tarde apenas Sora llegó a su habitación, Koushiro se sentó en el piso, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, mirando de frente hacia la puerta. Sora le imitó, pero desde la puerta.

Permanecieron horas mirándose en silencio, como intentando resolver lo que ocultaba la mirada ajena, como observando los cambios en las facciones del otro o simplemente como un par de idiotas que no tiene nada mejor que hacer, salvo mirarse durante eternas horas que se van volando, porque vuelven la vista a la ventana y ya ha anochecido.

Koushiro baja la mirada, alzando las gruesas cejas en un gesto que parece demasiado tranquilo, como de costumbre, Sora entonces recuerda que ha venido a verle vistiendo un vestido de mangas largas y cierra las piernas, sin embargo, ¿qué más da? Sora no sabe que Koushiro no ve el espacio entre sus piernas abiertas, no sabe que, en verdad, la atención, la curiosidad, están puestas en sus brazos que se empeña miserablemente en esconder.

—Tú no eras _así_ de destructiva —Sora cree que es un reproche, pero a la lógica de Izumi aquello es sólo una observación—. ¿Por qué te avergüenza? ¿No han cicatrizado?

Y con un dedo pálido señala los brazos, Takenouchi se abraza a sí misma, como si el abrazo pudiera cubrir las cicatrices y hacerlas desaparecer. Y ella sigue sin comprenderlo.

—Estamos _mal,_ Kou. Deberíamos salir de este lodazal y buscar ayuda… tampoco sigues conductas sanas.

Ahora es Koushiro quien no _comprende_ sus motivos, sus palabras, sus argumentos. Frunció el ceño otra vez, cruzándose de piernas en su posición, mirándola a tres metros de distancia.

La luz de la noche le favorece, sin lugar a dudas, brilla en su piel morena. Koushiro se ríe con risa discreta y Sora se acerca a gatas, no le importa pillarse con cosas inoportunas en el piso alfombrado. Ahora sólo les separa el espacio que las piernas cruzadas de Koushiro han generado, Sora le sigue mirando en silencio, como si su cerebro hubiera huido con todo lo que quería decirle.

—Gracias por todo, Sora —comienza, mirándose los calcetines con la poca luz del cuarto—. Si no fuera por ti, definitivamente yo…

No continúa, unos labios cálidos, impetuosos, irrespetuosos lo callan. Quiere responder, pero la misma boca imprudente se aparta y Sora vuelve a ocupar la distancia de sus piernas cruzadas.

—Vamos mañana a ver a la doctora, ¿quieres?

Las manos sobre los hombros le indican que él ha aceptado el trato; mañana mismo se irán a buscar ayuda.

Porque cuando has tocado el fondo, tienes dos opciones: o nadas a la superficie o te mueres en el fondo por falta de aire.

Y _ellos_ dos, por esta vez, _quieren pelear la batalla_, de la manera más limpia posible.

Ellos _realmente_ quieren una _solución_ a sus problemas.

— **. . . —**

* * *

Este capítulo me salió increíblemente corto, en comparación al otro, pero el final de éste no es tan… ¿oscuro?

Y me salió escribir el Koura/Soshiro, de alguna manera… lo vi como esas relaciones que no caen ni en sanas ni en enfermizas. ¿Qué estoy tratando de joderles a todos la psiquis en este fic? Sí, sino no me explico cómo tuétanos haría esto. Me gusta juntar personajes en mal estado en situaciones poco favorables.

En capítulos venideros explicaré cosas que pueden quedar en el aire, como porqué Sora buscaba desesperadamente la muerte, porqué Koushiro sencillamente renunció a la vida social. Y las menciones de los demás.

Ahora, ¿qué es un Hikikomori? Un Hikikomori es, básicamente, una persona que se recluye en su propio cuarto por largos periodos, a veces tiene conexión con el mundo exterior (por redes sociales) o viendo la televisión todo el día. O, en casos más extremos, se quedan siempre en la misma posición sin hacer jamás nada. El encierro puede ir desde salir muy de vez en cuando a otras partes de la casa –ir a buscar comida o al baño– o puede ser un encierro total, sin salir jamás de su habitación. La conducta puede presentarse desde semanas hasta años enteros. En Japón no suele hablarse mucho del tema porque tener un Hikikomori en la familia es "deshonroso".

Al medicamento que mantiene "tranquila" a Sora pueden ponerle el nombre que se les ocurra, yo lo llamaré "Valproato sódico". Pueden googlearlo.

Gracias por leer, éste capítulo sí lo escribí bajo el efecto de pastillas, ¡bendita Clorpromazina! Pueden ignorar ese momento de estupidez, gracias.

*** . Carrie.**


	3. Tomando medidas

Tenía en mente algo muy, muy diferente a esto, pero no me gustaba lo que llevaba escrito, lo estoy corrigiendo y lo añadiré como un "plus" -haré de los plus algo informativo, sin dejar la historia de lado.- Lamento en serio la tardanza, pero la inspiración no funcionaba y las ideas llegaron de golpe y súbito para continuar esta historia. A **HikariCaelum** es a quien le pido mis más sinceras disculpas por haberme tardado tanto, de verdad.

Creo que no hacen falta ya las advertencias, porque en este punto ya saben bien a qué vienen.

Como sea, **Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Los dulces de la felicidad**

* * *

_**Nadie tiene la culpa**_

Se fijó en el cielo del incipiente otoño, algunas nubes, el mismo color celeste que podía verse en una ciudad cualquiera y el aire algo fresco, no lo suficiente para el uso de mangas largas, pero sí para los pantalones largos. Desde unos tres meses que venía haciendo terapia y notaba algunos ligeros cambios; la idea de salir resultaba muchísimo menos aterradora, si bien seguía eligiendo "horarios valle" para sus salidas, también lograba dormir mejor y ya no estaba tan a la defensiva cuando alguien más se le acercaba. Eso sí, el contacto con sus amigos tomó más tiempo.

Sobre lo de él y Miyako, al final quedaron en que ninguno de los dos tuvo la culpa y, si acaso las cosas les salían mejor en un tiempo más, podrían comenzar de cero, aunque él mismo no tuviera esperanza alguna en ese hecho. Ni él ni ella creían en poder tener una segunda oportunidad, no en un corto o mediano plazo, quizás con el paso de los años, cuando ambos estuviesen mejor tanto mental como espiritualmente. Ahora hablaban otra vez, era un buen avance a su juzgar, no sólo a él la terapia le había sentado de maravilla, Miyako se notaba mucho más controlada al respecto.

Ahora, lo que realmente le dolía era el esfuerzo que debía hacer para volver a tener la confianza de Daisuke, a quien antes de todo aquello consideró su mejor amigo. De a poco lo estaba logrando, Daisuke comprendía los motivos, mas le costaba aceptar el _porqué_ Ken jamás tuvo la confianza de confesarle qué iba mal con él. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer cuando se trataba de un asunto que ni él mismo alcanzaba a comprender del todo?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando las asas de la bolsa de plástico que llevaba en la mano, saliendo a la calle, había comprado unos pastelillos, ya que quedaba en ir con Mimi a lo de la doctora, por tener el mismo día y a horas aproximadas sus respectivas revisiones. Y quedaron de verse en casa de la Tachikawa para charlar un rato y beber té.

¿Estaría bien dejar a otra chica meterse tanto en su vida como se lo había permitido a Miyako, tiempo atrás? Quizás cometía un error al respecto, nunca se había detenido a preguntarse sobre los constantes vaivenes del ánimo de su preciada ex novia, Mimi no estaba precisamente sana… sentía como si estuviera saliendo de un problema y metiéndose a otro todavía más serio.

Alguna vez escuchó que el grupo estaba así de desintegrado por la culpa de Sora y su acto egoísta, no recordaba bien de labios de quién lo escuchó, pero incluso para alguien como él fue un comentario cruel, porque, según su criterio, nadie tenía la culpa de nada. Él se aisló porque, en parte, lo quiso así, Miyako estaba mal desde hace rato, pero se esforzaba por no hundirse del todo –ni de arrastrar a otras potenciales víctimas con ella–, Hikari siempre fue así y podría seguir enumerando. Al final era un buscar culpables en donde no los había y aquel del comentario debería ponerse los pantalones de una buena vez y admitirlo que, quisiera o no, todos allí eran inocentes y que si el grupo se rompió fue por pura negligencia personal.

Nadie elegía estar enfermo, qué estupidez. La parte del grupo con problemas apenas sí podía con el peso de sus propios problemas, la parte sana tenía otras ocupaciones.

Era _ridículo_ perseguir culpables en tales circunstancias.

_**No hay mentiras piadosas**_

—_Estás estupenda._ —El tono de voz no terminó de convencerla; antes Miyako le hablaba con mucho más entusiasmo cuando se trataba de aprobar un atuendo, ahora sólo se limitaba a soltarlo como si fuese un tedioso discurso repetido—. ¿Por qué me miras así, Mimi?

—Tu tono no es convincente. —Claudicó, desvistiéndose allí mismo.

Miyako apartó la mirada, le causaba una sensación sumamente desagradable verla así, de torso desnudo, ella misma detestaba ser tan delgada y Mimi no comprendía que solita se estaba llevando a una muerte segura. _Estás raquítica_, quiso decirle, pero inmediatamente se mordió los labios, bajando la mirada al tejido que estaba realizando para controlar la ansiedad, lo hacía y deshacía siempre, así que el avance era nimio. La anteojuda no era de esas personas que se guardara lo que pensaba durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo a veces era bueno callarse las cosas por no empeorar nada, ¿una especie de mentira piadosa, si lo miraba con ojos críticos?

Se puso de pie, aunque la cama de Mimi fuese cómoda, lentamente se colocó detrás de la castaña, la cual tomaba entre sus dedos un poco de piel que en lo más mínimo parecía ser sobrante o grasa. Colocó sus largas manos sobre su cintura, haciendo hincapié en sus notorios huesos de la cadera.

—Mimi, no quiero sonar pesada con este tema, pero… —suspiró entrecortadamente, apoyando la frente sobre su desnudo hombro—. _Estás delgadísima_, me dijiste que estás progresando con la terapia, ¡pero _esto_ no es progreso!

Y lo dejó salir, apretando nerviosamente los dedos contra su cintura, sin mayor presión; sentía que podría romperla si apretaba demasiado. Mimi sólo calló, bajando la cabeza, sujetando entre sus manos una blusa blanca con lunares rosados, aquellos vaqueros tipo pitillo de color marrón debieron ser ajustados a su cintura, ¡y eso que eran una talla cero! Aún se sentía gorda, ahora ni los atracones de comida se sucedían; pasaba directamente a la inanición y cuando comía algo "que superase las quinientas calorías diarias", utilizaba los métodos purgativos, vomitaba o simplemente hacía ejercicio hasta desmayarse. Y claro, en lo que estudiaba, contaba minuciosamente todas las calorías.

Mimi alzó la cabeza, de pronto, recordando algo.

—Viene Ken. ¿Te pones algo bonito? —Preguntó como si Miyako no hubiese dicho nada.

—Estás tan enfermizamente delgada que dudo que ahora algo tuyo me quepa, Mimi. Seré delgada, pero todavía tengo carne pegada a los huesos… —soltó en un aliento la pelilila, volviendo a sentarse en la cama. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos de averiguar qué traería a su ex novio a casa de una de sus dos mejores amigas.

—Encontraremos algo que te quede, ¡venga! —Miyako sabía muy bien que Mimi pretendía ignorarla épicamente, por lo que simplemente suspiró, negando—. Miyako, ¿estás celosa porque Ken viene a verme?

Miyako rió con sorna, ¡claro que ese no era el punto! Mimi era inocente sí, pero no estúpida como para no captar el punto de sus palabras, ¡era tan obvio que eludía el tema a propósito! Por eso, y no otra cosa, se frustraba tanto.

—Haz lo que quieras, me voy a casa. _Y me encantaría que me dejaras de mentir sobre tus "progresos"_, pareciera que vas a entenderlo recién cuando estés muriéndote por inanición, Mimi.

Acto seguido tomó sus cosas y salió, despidiéndose apenas de la señora Tachikawa. Mimi sólo se dejó caer sobre la cama, Ken estaría en algo más de media hora y todavía no decidía qué usar.

Miyako tenía razón, pero la culpa ya no residía del todo en ella, era su maldito subconsciente que gritaba constantemente _"¡gorda!"_, su misma cabeza ya no la dejaba en paz. Y toda mentira piadosa que pudo haberle dicho a Miyako, a Ken, a la doctora Orimoto, a sus padres, al mundo, de piadosa no tenía _nada._

Aquello era una mentira _cobarde_.

Ella culpó a Sora de ser egoísta, pero sin embargo, ella estaba siendo tanto o peor que ella, desde su propio ojo crítico.

Pediría _internación_ de no poder seguir controlándose.

_**Medidas extremas**_

Salió rápidamente de la casa de Mimi, sin siquiera fijarse en el camino, las lágrimas lo nublaban todo. Ella estaba bien, hasta donde tenía entendido, la medicación y la terapia surtían buen resultado y los cambios ya no eran tan abismales, a veces se sentía algo abatida y otros días se sentía serena, a veces feliz sin motivos, pero ya nada de excesos raros, nada de meterse en problemas.

Podía decirse, desde lejos, que de todos los que atravesaban problemas en aquel grupo, Miyako lo estaba superando de manera más rápida y constante, por el simple hecho de que tenía puesta en aquello toda su voluntad. Mas aquel día todo se le vino encima, quería llegar a casa y simplemente deshidratarse llorando.

La posibilidad de perder a alguien querido la destruía como nada más podría hacerlo.

Tan perseguida por aquellos sentimientos negativos se sentía que no notó cuando alguien la detuvo, tampoco importaba, no veía nada más que las lágrimas y el camino en una especie de borrón.

—¡Miyako! ¿Qué te pasó? —Escuchó la voz de quien menos deseaba ver.

Ken la tomó suavemente por los hombros, quitándole los anteojos y llevándola del brazo a sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol, acariciándole los hombros. Habían terminado hace un tiempo, pero aún sentía cierta confianza de poder acariciarla sin sentirse culpable. Y como si las suaves caricias fueran nocivas, redobló en llanto, tapándose la cara con ambas manos. El chico suspiró, dejándola llorar con confianza mientras mandaba un mensaje de texto a Mimi, diciéndole que se tardaría un poco más por cierto pequeño percance.

Intentó otra vez abrazarla, pero rápidamente Miyako le empujó, con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, los bordes de la nariz amoratados y la respiración agitada.

—¡Vas tú y le crees cuando se está matando de a poco! ¡¿Eres idiota acaso?!

Miyako sólo le había gritado una vez, al menos de esa forma. Aquella única vez fue hace ya años, cuando él estaba reticente a unirse al grupo. El grito y después una fuerte bofetada para hacerlo entrar en razón, de que estaba siendo un necio esa vez. Creyó que iba a golpearlo, pero al sentir sus manos temblorosas ceñirse en su camisa, sus hombros se le hicieron terriblemente frágiles, ¿acaso Miyako siempre fue tan frágil y él, preso de cierto "inofensivo" egoísmo, nunca lo supo ver? ¿O tal vez podría ser una debilidad del mismo momento…? Alzó las manos a la altura de las mejillas de la chica, obligándola a hacer contacto visual.

Sólo una palabra rompió el ruido de las ropas deslizándose en sus puños, de sus sollozos bajos, sólo una palabra dicha como si todo su aliento se fuera en ella.

—_Sálvala._

Inmediatamente, Miyako tomó sus anteojos desde las manos de Ken, mirándole con determinación.

—Tú y yo no volveremos como pareja ni ahora ni en un mediano plazo, cuando seamos más adultos, probablemente sí y recordaremos todas esas promesas pueriles, pero la persona que te necesita ahora mismo no soy yo, Ken. ¡Sálvala!

Se quedó aturdido, en parte por lo que se elevó su voz en la última palabra, en parte por el efecto de lo que dijo en sí, Ken pensó en aquel mismo instante en que Miyako debió ser la condecorada con el emblema de la bondad, comprendió que ella misma llegaba a llorar en soledad todos los días, pero que con los demás intentaba ayudar cuanto fuera posible.

_Vaya idiota estaba siendo…_

—Démonos seis años para sanarlo todo y, entonces, volveremos. Tú puedes ponerte de novia con quien gustes, _eres libre_ también. —Sonrió él, con suavidad, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de su ex novia, su frente apegada a la de ella—. Voy a querer, pero no voy a enamorarme de ninguna, ¿sí?

—No prometas lo que no puedas cumplir, si el destino nos quiere juntos, lo hará, si no, haremos nuestras vidas aparte. Pero tenlo presente; fuiste el primero en muchas cosas y sé que fui la primera en muchos aspectos de tu vida. —Le besó en los labios, con un sabor a despedida en la garganta—. Sólo no me prometas _nada_ sobre nosotros, sólo prométeme que la salvarás. Tú puedes.

—La sacaré de donde está, te lo juro.

—Bien.

Vaciló en su lugar, balanceándose sobre sus talones y le echó los brazos al cuello, besándole por última vez, muchísimo más tranquila. Luego, emprendió el regreso a casa y Ken continuó caminando a casa de Mimi, reflexionando sobre todo, poniendo cuidadosamente todas sus ideas en orden, organizando incluso qué palabras le dirigiría a la castaña una vez yendo con ella. A Miyako le tenía un inmensurable cariño, estaba más que claro que ella sería el amor de toda su vida, pero también estaba el acuerdo que tuvieron, el de sanar a Mimi, _sin importar la vía_.

Si lo pensaba de una manera egocéntrica, era como si Miyako le estuviese regalando _su_ felicidad a Mimi. Y, siendo un poco morboso, quería corroborar por sí mismo a qué grado de autodestrucción había llegado Mimi con su cuerpo y aquellas agresivas dietas. Se repetía constantemente que su prioridad del momento era el salvarla, obligarla a comer si hacía falta y estar a su sombra para evitar que se fuera a vomitar tras ingerir alimento alguno.

¿Cómo había sido tan ingenuo de creerle sus "progresos"? _¡Progreso a la muerte, seguramente!_ Allí lo entendió; Miyako recurrió a la última de las instancias, todo por salvarla.

_"Deberías estar orgullosa de tener una amiga así, Mimi-san…"_ pensó, mientras tocaba el timbre de la casa de los Tachikawa.

* * *

Tampoco esperaba darle semejante giro a la historia, ni utilizar un tipo de drama presuntamente cliché. Es más, es un cliché que nunca antes me atreví a usar, no de manera tan directa.

Espero no tardarme todo un mes en volver a actualizar... agradezco vuestra paciencia, de verdad. Y nuevamente, les agradezco que me lean una vez más.

Cariños,

*** . Carrie**


	4. Resoluciones

Quién diría, actualizando dos capítulos de este fic en una semana... supongo que así de caprichosa es la inspiración. ¡Bien! Aquí atamos algunos cabos sueltos del capítulo anterior e indagamos más en lo de Kou y Sora.

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Los dulces de la felicidad**

* * *

_**Aprender a sincerarse**_

Lentamente, iba recordando todos los sucesos que lo llevaron a estar sentado en la sala de aquella casa de decoración demasiado occidental, al comienzo fue por simple simpatía por la castaña, pero si recordaba con mayor exactitud, comenzó a frecuentarla más cuando Miyako le comentó de sus preocupaciones al respecto, si bien ella misma traía un tremendo problema entre las manos.

Las conversaciones nocturnas con Mimi, por medio de correos electrónicos, resultaban tan breves y eternas a la vez… allí fue que ella le puso al día con todo aquel asunto que la venía aquejando desde hace tiempo, con los puntos buenos y los puntos malos. Alguna vez le mencionó, que de adolescentes, se había enamorado profundamente de alguien del grupo, sin dar nombres, y que eso en parte comenzó a gatillar lo que ahora la estaba consumiendo, el no sentirse lo suficientemente _bonita_ para él.

«Si te pedí _esto_ es porque tú eres el más cercano a ella en este minuto, Taichi-san no está en el país, ya sabes, por sus estudios, Yamato-san no es un buen partido, siendo sinceros, Koushiro-san está peor que todos juntos ahora mismo, Jyou-san no puede dedicarle el tiempo que merece. Takeru está entre que sale y que no con Hikari, sé que ella no es siquiera compatible con Daisuke y que Iori es demasiado joven para ella, ¡no creas que es por descarte! Si ustedes no se hubiesen vuelto cercanos en estos últimos meses, no te lo pediría. Y si ella sintiera algo por las chicas, hasta yo me habría puesto a intentarlo.

Sé que sanándola a ella –o al menos ayudándole en el proceso–, también vas a mejorar tú. Cuídala mucho por favor, Mimi-san es una buena chica _a pesar de todo_.

Miyako.»

—_Estamos jodidos._ —Medio bufó, estirando el cuello en lo que la castaña bajaba.

La observó críticamente, escaneándola de arriba abajo, frunciendo el ceño de manera suave, de forma que ella no podría advertir todos sus pensamientos. Mimi se sentó suavemente a su lado, Ken ahora la notaba más ligera, ¿habrá empeorado el cuadro? Estuvieron largamente callados, Ken jugando con sus dedos, Mimi alisando la tela de su blusa, porque ninguno era capaz de siquiera mirar al otro a la cara.

La primera en romper el silencio fue ella.

—He mentido. He mentido vil y cobardemente, _he mentido_. —Apretó más los puños contra sus piernas, sin dirigirle la mirada—. No me extrañaría que tuvieras asco de mí en estos momentos, porque yo misma _estoy repugnada_.

—No es tu culpa, Mimi. —Al fin se atrevió a mirarla, apoyando su mano sobre una de sus rodillas, dándole un ligero apretón—. No es tu culpa porque estás enferma y necesitas ayuda, nadie elige que le pasen estas cosas, de verdad… _ya no te culpes_.

Ella sólo sonrió, algo en aquellas palabras suaves calmaba poco a poco algo en su ser, en lo más profundo de su ser. Asintió cortamente antes de agregar, mirándole persistentemente.

—Voy a pedir que me internen, tengo las ganas de sanar, pero me falta la suficiente disciplina para hacerlo. ¿No te molesta que quiera pedirlo, cierto?

¿Por qué habría de molestarse? Ellos no eran una pareja o nada que se le pareciera, ella bien podía tomar las decisiones que le cantaran la gana. Y aquella había sido una muy sabia por su parte, estaba feliz de que por fin se decidiera a ponerse seria con aquello. Negó con un gesto leve, señalándole la bolsa con los pastelillos de chocolate.

—¿Vamos a celebrar mi decisión? —concedió Mimi, mirándole con una mueca divertida.

—Algo así. —Asintió Ken, entre risas.

Con cierto recelo, Ken la observó comer el pastelillo. Bien, había ingerido al menos algo menos de la mitad de aquel dulce, era un progreso, por pequeño que fuese. Sólo esperaba no volver a equivocarse al respecto, no volver a creerle cuando mentía, dejar de ser tan ingenuo.

Había aprendido, por la mala vía, que una mujer podía ser una maestra mintiendo si quería hacerlo.

—Mimi… —comenzó, dejando de mordisquear el pastelito, mirándole muy atentamente antes de proseguir— no me mientas otra vez, por favor. Quiero ayudarte, pero no podré a menos de que tú me dejes hacerlo.

—Es por eso que quiero pedir que me internen, para proseguir con mi tratamiento y poder sanarme. —Añadió la castaña, apretando los dedos, sonriendo—. ¿Me irás a visitar?

—_Todos los días_. —Prometió, acercándose a ella y depositando un beso en su frente—. No voy a dejarte sola.

Con esas palabras, Mimi se sinceraría con la doctora Orimoto y le pediría la solicitud de internación, ese día, durante la noche, lo hablaría con sus padres, confesaría absolutamente todo y pediría esa ayuda.

Desde luego, Miyako sería la próxima en enterarse de su _sabia_ decisión. Ya no más mentiras, desde ese mismo instante había decidido ser completamente honesta, tanto como fuera posible.

_**Amor a la vida**_

Ante la mirada crítica de la doctora, los brazos de la chica eran escrutados, los ojos verdosos se volvieron a los de Sora, con un brillo aprobatorio en ellos.

_Había dejado de cortarse. _

—¿Cómo te has sentido en estas dos semanas sin vernos, Takenouchi-san? —Interrogó la rubia, tomando apuntes, Sora tenía la mirada fija en las largas uñas barnizadas de turquesa, tanto que perdió el punto de la pregunta—. ¿Takenouchi-san?

—¡Ah, disculpe! He notado… mejorías. Los pensamientos de muerte se han vuelto menos frecuentes y la relación con mamá ha mejorado un poco.

—Me comentaste en nuestra última sesión que visitabas a un amigo tuyo con frecuencia, cuéntame de ustedes un poco. —Izumi se acomodó mejor en su sillón, dejando la libreta sobre sus rodillas y el lápiz metido en el espiral del block—. Adelante, con confianza.

.

.

_Ciertamente, las visitas se hicieron prácticamente diarias a la casa de Koushiro, cada día lográbamos hablar más, aunque nuestras conversaciones seguían siendo totalmente inconexas entre sí, siempre los tópicos variaban, incluso dentro de la misma charla. Pero dentro de todas esas palabras, encontré una suerte de consuelo, el acompañarle día a día me hacía sentir mejor conmigo misma. Muchísimo mejor._

_¡La última vez logré que Koushiro saliera a la sala durante un rato! Estuvimos conversando largamente, de todo un poco, bebimos algo de té y le prometió a su madre que recurriría a un psicólogo, pero pidió que durante las primeras sesiones le llevaran ellos, le ofrecí acompañarle, mas él se negó, argumentando que yo también tengo cosas de las cuales ocuparme._

_Koushiro es un chico bueno y comprensivo, ¿sabe?_

.

.

—Puedo notar que aquel chico, llamado Koushiro, ha surtido un efecto muy positivo en ti, Takenouchi-san, ¿o prefieres que te llame Sora? —La psiquiatra continuó apuntando cosas, mientras sus ojos iban entre el papel y la pelirroja—. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Sora meditó seriamente su respuesta un momento, fijándose otra vez en el turquesa de las uñas de la mujer que tenía en frente, se removió un tanto nerviosa, asintiendo finalmente, en un gesto mudo, ¿qué más podría añadir a lo que tanto ella como Izumi sabían muy bien? La mujer claudicó entonces, prescribiendo una dosis menor de la medicación.

—A este ritmo, en dos o tres meses más serás capaz de dejar la terapia, Sora-san. Me agrada que tu proceso haya sido sostenido, sin mayores prisas, porque no le creo nada a un paciente cuando me habla de mejorías instantáneas. —Observó la rubia, dejando la libreta en la mesa y poniéndose de pie—. Lo has hecho bien, Sora-san, has sido una chica muy valiente hasta ahora, desde admitir el que tienes problemas hasta el simple hecho de seguir viviendo.

La pelirroja asintió con tranquilidad, tomando sus cosas y la nueva prescripción, leyendo con alivio que la dosis era bastante más baja a cuando había comenzado la terapia y se mostraba más reticente, pasaría a dejarle las medicinas a su madre a la floristería –aún no se fiaba del todo de su autocontrol– e iría a casa de Koushiro otra vez para charlar.

—Por cierto, ten, un pequeño incentivo. —Izumi depositó en las manos de la muchacha un bote de barniz color turquesa—. Vi que te gustó el color, ¡prueba maquillarte y convencer a Koushiro-san de salir juntos! —le animó finalmente antes de pedirle a la recepcionista de que hiciera pasar al próximo paciente. Sora le agradeció el obsequio y salió hacia la calle.

Una vez en la calle, comenzó a mirar escaparates, incluso si en algún local necesitaban de un empleado de medio tiempo, miró en algunas tiendas algo de maquillaje y ropa, ¡a Mimi le encantaría poder gastar tiempo con ella allí!

Ajena a todo el asunto de Mimi –o prácticamente todo–, se dijo mentalmente que, probablemente, el sábado, la invitaría a ir con ella de tiendas, eso haría muy feliz a su amiga, ¡sin dudas! Tras pasar a una de las tiendas y comprar un juego de sombras, rímel y un brillo labial, se decidió primero el ir a floristería a dejarle las píldoras a su madre, luego a casa para cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse un poco y finalmente ir con Koushiro.

Si le rendía la tarde, incluso, podría hornearle unas deliciosas galletas para comerlas con algo de té o café, ese bien cargado que le gustaba consumir al pelirrojo. Con todas esas ideas en mente, entró a la florería de su madre, con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

Haciéndole énfasis a su emblema, retomó todo lo que era _el amor por la vida misma_.

_**Tomar conciencia. **_

Koushiro se entretenía leyendo un viejo libro, acababa de limpiar su cuarto y hasta hace poco había compartido una taza de té con su madre, como no había hecho en meses, le había mandado un mensaje vía_ Facebook_ a Miyako pidiéndole perdón "por haberse comportado como un imbécil cerrado" y hasta estaba comenzando a revisar sobre exámenes de admisión en diferentes universidades, ya que había fallado el último con el hecho de asistir. Yoshie le observaba desde la puerta, con una sonrisa de orgullo pintada en el rostro.

—Tienes sesión con el psicólogo el viernes, Kou. Te llevaré yo, cariño, ¿estás de acuerdo? —Yoshie no se movió de su lugar, el marco de la puerta.

—Sí, mamá, gracias por preocuparte de mí, de verdad… —murmuró el chico, medio sonriendo, feliz de que su madre estuviera tan interesada en su pronta mejoría—. Este… ¿iremos en taxi o algo, verdad?

La idea de salir a la calle seguía siendo aterradora para él, Yoshie le miró y entendió en seguida qué debería hacer, saliendo de allí, dejándole a solas con sus pensamientos. El mismo viernes pediría un taxi para ir a la consulta.

Koushiro volvió a volcar su atención al libro, lo había leído hace años, cuando estaba en primaria y aún así aquel libro tenía pasajes encantadores para él, no sólo por la posibilidad de pequeñas formas de vida en muchos otros planetas, lo que más le llamaba la atención era el como, desde una perspectiva infantil, tocaba temas de la vida misma, cosas buenas como cosas malas.

Los ojos negros se detuvieron en la simple siguiente frase: _"Si vienes, por ejemplo, a las cuatro de la tarde; desde las tres yo empezaría a ser dichoso."_ ¡Aquel libro era un mar de enseñanzas, sin lugar a dudas! Sonrió cortamente ante su razonamiento, nuevamente se le veía intrigado por cosas, por más pequeñas que éstas fueran. Y de alguna vaga forma lo atribuía a Sora y sus constantes visitas, gracias a ella estaba retomando todo el amor que alguna vez le tuvo al mismo saber. Koushiro se halló a sí mismo sonriendo ante ese otro descubrimiento, fue a cambiarse por un conjunto limpio tras recibir un mensaje de texto por parte de la Takenouchi, avisándole de que llegaría con él en una hora más.

_Si vienes a las cuatro de la tarde; desde las tres yo comenzaría ser dichoso…_

Tras peinarse un poco y vestirse de manera apropiada, se sentó en el escritorio para dedicarle unos momentos a su ordenador, procesando otra vez unos datos que había dejado en _stand-by_ durante un largo periodo de tiempo, tanto que hasta el mismísimo Tentomon se extrañó de aquello.

Koushiro había vuelto a tomar conciencia de sí mismo, ya con eso el resto de las cosas fluiría con completa naturalidad, porque así estaba supuesto de ser, ¿cierto que sí?

—¡Kou, Sora-san está aquí! —Anunció la señora Izumi desde la entrada, Koushiro se apartó un momento de su silla—. ¿Le digo que pase?

—¡Sí, que pase!

Tras unos momentos, Sora entraba a su habitación. Esta vez la vio diferente, completamente diferente de otras veces en que la tuvo en frente; su cabello lucía arreglado, llevaba maquillaje en el rostro, sus uñas lucían un vistoso color turquesa y, más importante que eso, ¡llevaba un vestido monísimo! Se quedó boquiabierto unos instantes, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Koushiro, quiero pedirte dos cosas. —Comenzó, directamente— Primero, ¿saldrías conmigo a dar una vuelta ahora que me veo bonita? —al no notar respuesta inmediata del pelirrojo, ella continuó hablando, ahora acercándose más a él.

Aún le sacaba un poco de altura, quizás unos escasos centímetros. Caer en cuenta sobre eso sólo aumentó el sonrojo en Koushiro y la diversión en Sora.

—Lo segundo que quiero pedirte es… —ella misma hizo una pausa, rompiendo el último trecho de distancia entre los dos, hasta posar una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Koushiro—. ¿Saldrías conmigo?

Lo último que pudo advertir fue el tibio tacto de sus labios endulzados con el brillo labial sobre los suyos.

* * *

Sí, han de estar pensando "PERRA, LO CORTAS EN LO MÁS INTERESANTE!" (?) Como siempre, le doy énfasis a detalles presuntamente insignificantes, pero que al final se vuelven casi pilares para algo en específico.

En fin, el capítulo que viene será el primer "plus".

Agradezco a Ahiru-san y a HikariCaelum por sus comentarios :)

Hasta el que sigue~!

*** . Carrie.**


	5. Plus I: Luchas y razones

Este plus, el primero de dos o tres (como se de), estuvo como dos meses esperando ser terminado. No estoy segura del resultado, pero quería terminarlo y, de alguna forma, explicar algunas cosas, principalmente porqué el grupo estaba tan dividido. Esperó mucho ser terminado y corregido, pero helo aquí. Quizás hasta sea el único.

Mis disculpas -otra vez- a HikariCaelum porque tardé como dos meses ;_; y a todos los que han esperado continuación, también. Ahora a terminar el capítulo cinco.

Los textos centrados que están exclusivamente en cursiva son mensajes de texto.

Como siempre, Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Los dulces de la felicidad**

— **Plus I: las razones, las luchas —**

* * *

_**Bipolar**_

Lo entendía _perfectamente._

Se miró al espejo, con una mueca nerviosa en los labios, ¿cuánto llevaba manifestándose? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Años? Se inclinó nuevamente, lavándose el rostro y secándose con ahínco, de alguna forma, verse la cara le molestaba de sobremanera. No volvió a mirarse, sabía que tenía el rostro casi imposible, había perdido más de seis kilos en un mes y ya por ser delgada, se le notaba. No tenía hambre, de noche no dormía y por el día estaba devastada. Y llevaba apenas un mes con los fármacos, al menos ahora podía dormirse en la noche, completamente aturdida, pero aquello era mejor a pelear hasta las dos o tres de la madrugada tratando de conciliar un sueño más que esquivo.

Antes aquel cuadro "bipolar", como lo tildaba la terapeuta, era completamente manejable; los periodos de mejoría producían buenos frutos, con la depresión era cuestión de llorar largo y tendido toda la noche y ya, tratar de obligarse a salir y cosas así, mas había sucedido lo de Sora y todos y cada uno de sus esfuerzos se vinieron al piso_. Todos, absolutamente todos._

Había periodos en los que el mundo estaba en la palma de su mano, salía siempre y se la veía rodeada de gente y proyectos. Y de pronto, ¡al piso! Se quedaba encerrada por días en su habitación, no haciendo nada o llorando como si las lágrimas jamás fueran a agotarse.

Miyako había dado hace mucho el primer paso, en pleno periodo de hipomanía, en donde le había dado por componer canciones al respecto de su sentir, en aquel periodo intermedio de su trastorno fue que corrió a pedir ayuda porque no quería hundirse nunca más, no quería estropear otra relación interpersonal ni preocupar a nadie más.

¿Y qué si era bipolar? ¡Al menos luchaba contra su propia mente! Y, por Dios, quería ganar la batalla, a momentos injusta, en su totalidad.

Quería ser libre de una buena vez por todas. Ya ni siquiera recuperar su pasada relación con Ken era una prioridad; si seguía el criterio de su psiquiatra era un «sánate tú primero e intenta enmendarlo después, debes estar bien antes de intentar nada.»

Y vaya que tomó ese consejo como consigna a seguir, casi como un mantra mental.

Más que un estar bien con los demás, era un estar _bien consigo misma_, en paz con su alma.

_**Obsesivo**_

Ya no recordaba la última vez que había disfrutado de alguna actividad sin miedo a que fuera errónea o sin sentir la urgente necesidad de salir corriendo a lavarse las manos apenas habiendo saludado a alguien, quien fuera; familia, amigos, novias que se quedaron a medio camino justamente por lo que todos calificaban como estupideces. Quizá sí, era estúpido sufrir por obsesiones que parecían cosas tan cotidianas, el miedo a enfermarse, el miedo a la suciedad… pero lentamente comenzó a ser algo con lo que no se podía vivir en paz. Jyou comprendía ya que obsesión y vida normal no cuadraban en la misma frase.

Ahora, mirando todo en su habitación, comprendía perfectamente que aquello se había salido de control. Todos los libros envueltos en plástico, todo inmaculadamente blanco, como si fuera la habitación de un hospital. La ropa cuidadosamente ordenada —y también envuelta en plástico—, todo parecía tener una simetría premeditada.

A veces, sólo a veces, deseaba tirar todos los libros del estante, descolgar toda la ropa del armario, desordenar las cobijas cuidadosamente puestas, los zapatos organizados de la caja y dejarlo así, siempre terminaba todo en una idea; le aterraba tan sólo pensar en el desorden.

Para no pelear ya con aquellas compulsiones de ordenarlo todo, se había prácticamente recluido, su vida transcurría ansiosamente entre la casa, las prácticas en el hospital y la universidad. Sin espacio a salir, sin espacio a la calidez de la compañía de otros. Aquel ridículo miedo había manejado a su antojo todos y cada uno de los aspectos de su vida personal. Procuraba todo, las calcetas bajo el pantalón debían estar a determinada altura, el nudo de la corbata debía de ser perfectamente un triángulo equilátero, la punta de ésta debía estar a precisos tres centímetros de la hebilla de su cinturón (llegó a medir la distancia con una regla).

Todo a su alrededor respiraba orden, todo inspiraba limpieza. Podía perder toda una mañana de domingo limpiando hasta el último rincón…

¿Y su mente? Un caos. _Un sucio caos_.

Ordenar, limpiar, mantener, tres cosas que servían de especie de consuelo a su atormentada consciencia y eso que chillaba "limpia, ordena, mantiene".

Mientras todo afuera estuviera ordenado, podía sentirse protegido. Por eso, su celular siempre mostraba tantas llamadas perdidas durante el día. Sólo contestó _esa vez_, ese día en que casi Sora cometía su cometido de morir, aquello sólo lo volvió todavía más obsesivo e irritable.

Miró por última vez el papel que reposaba sobre sus rodillas, la clara caligrafía de la recepcionista y una hora prescrita para el día siguiente.

Era hora de _ponerle un freno_ antes de terminar de volverse _loco_.

**El entorno más próximo**

No estaba ni la mitad del grupo que solían ser; tampoco se les veía feliz a ninguno de ellos. El menor del grupo veía qué pedir mientras los otros intentaban colocarse de acuerdo. Daisuke se mordía los dedos mientras tanto, Hikari movía las manos nerviosamente sobre la mesada de la fuente de sodas, Takeru los miraba simplemente.

—Aquí algo falta —comentó Iori al aire.

Cualquiera pensaría en algo excluido del menú, algún postre faltante, pero los allí reunidos sabía muy bien a qué se refería el castaño.

Hace mucho sólo se reunían, como máximo, seis de ellos. Al poco rato llegó Taichi, ocupando sitio de inmediato al lado de su hermana.

—¿Yamato-san todavía no llega? —Interrogó la única mujer presente, decidiendo que otra vez bebería sólo agua mineral.

Taichi negó y le quitó la carta para pedir algo.

Las reuniones tampoco tenían demasiado tema, era el silencio incómodo, discutir sobre la otra mitad del grupo, no llegar a nada e irse a casa.

—Yama dijo que no iba a venir. Dijo estar harto de intentarlo —evidenció Taichi, porque en el fondo todos ellos sentían precisamente lo mismo: _hartazgo_ de rebuscar en una situación con tintes de imposible.

—Somos cinco esta vez, algo es algo —Takeru se encogió de hombros.

Siguieron conversando del asunto, pensaban hacer una especie de intervención con los otros seis, si con uno tenían éxito, se darían por satisfechos. Aún así, ya dejaban de poner toda la expectativa en ello y era mejor dejarlo fluir, que se diera como se diera, las malas noticias deberían asimilarse y las buenas recibirse como una grata sorpresa.

—Koushiro-san ya no se conecta —comentó casi en voz baja Iori, como poniendo en evidencia lo que hasta un tonto podría ver—. Jyou-san no responde las llamadas ni los mensajes, a Miyako-san a veces la veo y creo que hasta allí…

—Me siento una terrible amiga… —musitó Hikari, mirándose las manos— yo debería saber bien qué le sucede.

—Hikari-chan, nadie tiene la culpa. Ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie.

Las palabras de Daisuke quedaron dando vueltas un rato; claro que nadie tenía la culpa, pero, en el fondo, todos culpaban al asunto de Sora, aunque nunca se dijera en voz alta, todos en su fuero interno culpaban a la pelirroja de alguna manera.

Hikari estaba a punto de darle un sorbo a su botella de agua cuando un mensaje la dejó momentáneamente desconcertada.

—Miyako-san dice que… quiere saber dónde estamos. Ha hablado con Ken y… creo que tenemos noticias más esperanzadoras. De ella, Ken y Mimi-san.

La elegida de la luz pasó el móvil a todos para que comprobaran con sus propios ojos aquello que podía considerarse un milagro, posiblemente el primero de muchos. Las sonrisas y hasta los suspiros de alivio no se hicieron esperar. Hikari rápidamente tecleó una respuesta, informándole que era el lugar de siempre y que _todos la esperaban._

_«Hikari-chan…_

_He hablado con Ken._

_No volveremos, pero ambos estamos empeñados en recuperarnos. Y de paso de recuperar a Mimi. Yo por mi parte estoy menos peor, quiero verlos. Ahora, de ser posible_

_¿Están reunidos? ¿Dónde están?_

–_Miyako.»_

_._

_._

_._

_«Miyako-san._

_Todos te esperamos, tú nunca te fuiste. Siempre te esperamos._

_Te queremos, ¡sé fuerte!_

_Estamos en la fuente del centro, como siempre. La mesa 12 como de costumbre._

–_Hikari.»_

Dejaron transcurrir otra media hora, fue cuando la pelilila apareció ante ellos, con el cansancio del llanto en el rostro, pero sonriendo ampliamente.

Hace tanto no la veían sonreír así. La primera en levantarse para abrazarla fue Hikari.

—Bienvenida. —Susurró Hikari, sin siquiera soltarla.

Miyako sólo asintió, dejando que los chicos se unieran al abrazo.

Porque lentamente, gracias al empeño del entorno cercano, la esperanza comenzaba a brillar, como si los verdaderos dulces de la felicidad fueran aquellos abrazos.

* * *

Siento que algo le falta 8/ probablemente es el haber estado tanto rato inactiva con esto de escribir. Como sea, no tengo mucho que decir.

Gracias por su fidelidad 8D

**Carrie**


End file.
